


Sent You On Your Way

by SherlockLover93



Category: Last House on the Left (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockLover93/pseuds/SherlockLover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leads up to the events of The Last House on the Left, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the movie The Last House on the Left, nor do I own the characters or any of the actors. Aaron Paul though, him I wouldn't mind owning.

The noise of the small, smoke filled bar was deafening. Was it the shitty, amateur band who acted like they just owned the fucking stage? Or the chattering and booing of the crowd who had shown up to see them in the first place? Or maybe the man sitting beside her, talking about the days events while guzzling down beer after beer.

Like she gave a damn.

But, by the smile on her face, nodding at the appropriate moments, she had no choice but to act like she did. Aaron would surely give her something to think about if she even seemed like she was ignoring him.

 _Aaron_. She had to hold back a snort. Aaron was her boyfriend of a year. And it didn’t start off like most stories.

_"It was wonderful at first. He had the kindest heart, surprised me with flowers everyday. Treated me like I was a princess. Then he asked me to move in. The first two weeks, we cuddled. We kissed. We made love every night and day. Then when he would get angry, he’d shout at me. Then apologize. Then he started to shove me if we argued over something petty and stupid. Apologized. Then the hitting started. Apologies. Blah, blah, blah…"_

No. It was horrible from the start.

We had met at a mutual friends house. I being 17, him being 21. He had the charming smile, the somehow brown sexy hair and a fit body. He had been smoking pot and drinking a beer when I had walked in with my best girlfriend. His shocking blue eyes had caught my striking green ones immediately and I had been drawn to him. It only took him by the end of the night to have me on top of him in the backseat of his Mustang, riding him like no tomorrow.

It was just good sex at first. Sex, weed and alcohol. We had never made anything official. At least _I_ hadn’t. He started getting possessive. Would wait for me outside of my school until we were let out. Called or texted every time I went out with some friends. If we were together out in public, if I even looked at a guy, his hand would squeeze my arm until he left a bruise.

Then I turned 18 and graduated in the same month. He decided it was time we lived together. My parents forbade it, trying to convince me he was no good. But at the time it seemed nice. To get away from my parents over-protectiveness. Sex all the time, and weed and alcohol. What more could a person need? But now…oh, how I wish I had listened to my parents. It wasn’t fun anymore. If any, the sex was boring. It was the same old shit, and I constantly had to fake my orgasms just to get it over with.

He wasn’t letting me eat. If anything, just one meal a day. Of course water. Said, and I quote, _"I won’t be seen with a fat bitch on my side."_ So, even though I wasn’t deathly skinny, I didn’t quite have that athletic body from dancing in high school.

If I got lucky, he would be feeling generous after a particular good day at work and would treat me _out_ to eat, giving me two meals a day. But that was rare.

He also hit me. Every time he got angry, whether at me or something (or someone) else. He usually avoided the face, as to avoid questions and suspicion. But if he was too drunk, I would receive a surprise _whack_ across the cheek. Never hard enough to leave a bruise, just a mark that lasted not even an hour.

I never fought back. That just fueled his anger.

I was almost 19 now. I should have been in college by now. Living the college life while still doing good in class. Not living with my, what, _boyfriend_? _Lover_? In a shitty, tiny apartment while he worked a dead end job and got drunk every night.

Wringing my hands together, I bit my lower lip as I giggled, trying to make it sound real, as he went on about some guy at work. He was on a roll with talking tonight, so I took a quick scan around the bar as he hardly paid me any attention. Either the patrons were watching the band, quietly keeping to themselves or laughing it up with friends. There was a couple across from us that were giggling and stealing kisses, fingers linked together on the counter.

I felt a flicker of jealousy and looked away, continuing my scan further out from the bar. Our backs were to the band, so we faced the front doors. Just as I went to look away, my attention was grabbed by three people entering.

Two men and a woman. The woman had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had her arm wrapped around the tallest mans waist. He had semi short dark hair, not too short but not passed his ears. He had a thick mustache and a beard shaved so that it was just around the chin area that somehow actually looked good. I wasn’t a big fan of those. His arm was wrapped around the woman’s shoulders. They were obviously a couple.

The next man though. I couldn’t pull my eyes away. He was strikingly handsome. His hair was short and spiked, a dirty blonde color. It seemed fluffy, and for some reason I felt the itch to run my fingers through it to see if it was as fluffy as it looked. He was shorter than the other man, but only by a few inches. He had scruff going on, along with a smaller mustache and goatee. He had on a jacket, but I could tell he had a nice, fit body.

They headed over to the bar, and sat at the counter to the left of us, so I had a good view of him still. Aaron still sat beside me, yapping away about something or other. But I had long gone lost interest.

Not that I had any interest in what the fuck he was saying in the first place.

I couldn’t hear what they were telling the bartender, but once shots were poured with whiskey, I didn’t need to guess. I watched as the fluffy haired man downed his shot and slammed the small glass onto the counter. Some of the whiskey dribbled down the corner of his mouth, and he used his tongue to lap it back up.

That shot down straight to my abdomen, images of _my_ tongue slowly lapping it up for him, or better yet, his tongue lapping it off me, then shoving it in my mouth as he simultaneously shoves me into the wall. My face felt flushed and I shook my head, trying to knock the images from my mind.

 _You have Aaron_ , my mind reminded me.

Yeah, but it’s not love.

I shot a glance at him. He hadn’t notice my attention had been adverted. So my eyes slowly moved back over to the man. In a millisecond my face got hot from growing so red.

He stared right back at me, his eyes piercing. He held another shot to his lips and I subconsciously licked mine. His mouth formed a small smirk before he tipped his head back, downing that shot just as quick as the first one. Once again, whiskey started to slide down his skin, but his tongue caught it and slowly, as if deliberately, licked back up until his tongue was in his mouth again. His gaze had never faltered.

My mouth opened, forming a small ‘o’ as his smirk widened.

It was as if he knew of the naughty images shooting through my head.

A grip on my arm pulled my gaze from his as I winced, looking into cold blue eyes.

“What the fuck, Christine?” Aaron barked, his grip tightening. “I’m fucking talking to you. Are you even listening?”

I swallowed hard, my face going red from embarrassment as his little outburst drew attention our way. Aaron seemed to catch that as well and leaned closer, whispering in my ear. The smell of beer on his breath almost caused me to gag.

“Do not embarrass me tonight, Christine. You know what that’ll get you at home,” he hissed into my ear. He pulled away and belched loudly, earning us some disgusted looks.

 _Yeah,_ I’m _embarrassing us_.

“I’m going to go take a piss,” he announced, standing up from his stool. He stumbled, never having been one to hold his alcohol well. He shot me one last glare before staggering toward the restrooms.

I let out a relieved sigh and threw the people who were still watching apologetic looks before lowering my face into my hands, groaning.

“That sure was…a sight,” a husky voice chuckled lowly.

I jumped, startled, and lifted my head to gaze right into a pair of softer green eyes, yet still intense. My face and neck flushed as I realized it was the man that had been taunting with that tongue of his.

“O-Oh,” I stammered. “I’m sorry about that, Aaron can be a bit…” I waved my hand about, letting out an emotionless chuckle. “Yeah.”

The man raised an eyebrow, but still grinned.

“I know the type,” he murmured, nodding his head back toward his two friends. “But he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Well, that’s not true. If someone tried messing with his girl or kid, he’d go ape shit on them.” His smile was teasing and contagious.

I giggled, smiling shyly.

He held out a hand and I took it.

“Francis.”

I had been lost for a few seconds at how smooth his hands were, yet also rough and masculine. I blinked a few times and realized he had said his name.

“Christine,” I introduced myself back.

He pulled his hand away and my hand felt surprisingly empty without it.

But he surprised me by lifting it back up and to his mouth, pressing soft, warm lips to the back of it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Christine.” How husky his voice was made me shiver. I knew my face probably looked ridiculous from being so red.

All I could do was give him, what I hoped to god was, a flirty smile. It seemed to work as he raised his hand to flag down the bartender.

“What’ll you have?” he questioned.

Biting my lip, I looked down at the counter and shook my head. “I’m not allowed to drink,” I muttered with a shrug, like I was trying to nonchalantly say that is was no big dead.

 _Francis_ scoffed. “Says who?”

I frowned and continued the torture on my lip.

“Aaron.”

Francis rolled his eyes and leaned onto the counter, wringing his hands together. “How the fuck old are you? 10?” His reply was sarcastic and I blushed.

“Almost 19, actually,” I admitted softly, so the bartender wouldn’t hear.

His eyes widened in shock, but he grinned still. “How the fuck did you manage to get in?” he asked. “No offence, but your face gives you the appearance of a 16 year old.”

I actually laughed out loud and fished my fake ID out of my shorts pocket, flashing it to him quickly. “Fake,” I winked, “and I use my charm on the bouncer.”

His eyes glistened over, what it was I couldn’t tell, and he licked his lips. His eyes scanned down my body and actually took the time to take in what he saw. I was wearing a spaghetti strap black tank, that showed too much cleavage for my liking, and a pair of white short shorts and my pair of old black flip flops. For someone who hated when I looked at other men, he sure liked showing me off to them.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I can see you working real well with your charm.”

His eyes moved back to mine and they seemed darker. _Hungry_. I felt a chill in my spine that went straight down to the already moistening area between my legs.

Fucking Christ, what is this man doing to me?

Francis smirked and looked up at the bartender who had been impatiently waiting for us to order.

“Just give us a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses.”

Panic rose in my body when I heard his order and started shaking my head. “I-I can’t, Aaron will be back out soon and-” Francis cut me off by putting his finger to my mouth, shushing me.

“And I’ll deal with him when that time comes.” He opened the bottle of whiskey and poured each of us a shot. “Now,” he started, lifting his glass as I hesitantly lifted mine. “You need to relax.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the movie The Last House on the Left, nor do I own the characters or any of the actors. Aaron Paul though, him I wouldn't mind owning.

I didn’t know how much time had passed, and quite frankly I didn‘t care. All I know was I had moved closer to Francis, whose arm was resting comfortably around my waist as I leaned on his shoulder. I was practically sitting on his lap, but neither of us seemed to care. I was giggling like a school girl, burying my face into his shoulder as he recalled a time when he had pulled a prank on his brother Krug - who I learned was the man who had come in with the woman, who was Sadie - and it had badly backfired.

“What was in that bucket?!”

“Fish heads and guts, I fucking kid you not,” Francis’s face held a look of disgust while I tried hard not to laugh.

It didn’t work.

He rolled his eyes good naturally and rubbed his thumb against the exposed skin, my tank having ridden up a few inches.

“Mmm.” A soft moan escaped my lips, my laughs subsiding quickly, and I moved my face from his shoulder to his neck. “That feels nice,” I murmured against his soft skin.

He sighed and subconsciously tilted his neck. What possessed me to do what I did next, I would never know - maybe the whiskey - but I planted a small, delicate kiss to his neck and listened as he sucked in a breath. He added more fingers and rubbed my skin gently, occasionally sliding them under my tank.

There was a shift and I was suddenly sitting on his lap, between his legs and facing away. But his arm was still wrapped around me and was now rubbing the exposed skin of my flat belly, his fingers dangerously close to dipping under the fabric of my shorts.

“Your skin is so soft and supple,” Francis whispered in my ear, nuzzling it with his nose. “I have the urge to just…taste it.” My heart was racing in my chest as he groaned to himself. “I bet you taste so good.” Just as the words left his mouth, so did his tongue as he lowered his head to lick the skin of my neck.

I couldn’t help it. I let out of soft moan.

But when I felt the growing stiffness under the fabric of his jeans pressing against my ass, reality smacked me in the face and I shot up to my feet, his arms dropping to his sides.

“What’s up?” he questioned with his eyebrows furrowed. His voice held slight disappointment.

My own voice quivering, I looked toward the bathroom. “We can’t do this,” I rambled. “I’m with Aaron and- oh god, where is Aaron?”

“ _Aaron_ left about an hour ago,” a voice from behind me said suddenly, causing me to jump and yelp before spinning around. It was Francis’s brother.

“What do you _mean_ he left an hour ago? We’ve only been here an hour.”

Francis chuckled and Krug smirked. “Nope. It’s midnight now. Take a look.” He pointed up at the clock and my jaw dropped. He wasn’t lying.

“Oh fuck,” I hissed, raising a hand to my head as I started to panic. I looked back to Krug. “You are sure it was him who left?” I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“With a foxy little blonde too. They seemed cozy, walking out of the bar together. Didn’t even shoot you a second glance.” He paused, looking me up and down, smirking some. “Though I don’t know why. You are a fine little thing.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Francis chuckled from behind me.

While I blushed, I narrowed my eyes at Krug.

“How come you didn’t tell me he left?”

“Well, you were over here chatting up my little brother. Looked cozy yourself, especially toward the end there.” He winked as Sadie, who popped up out of no where, laughed loudly.

I didn’t find any of this amusing. I plopped down onto my seat rather than Francis’s lap, who grunted in disapproval. Aaron left with another woman. I mean, I didn’t love the man. I didn’t even have a care in the world for him. He could drop dead for all I care. But I felt well shit on that he was taking a woman back to _our_ apartment, to fuck her in _our_ bed. That and the fact that he decided it was all well and fine to leave me alone - well, not totally alone - in a bar without a way to get home.

I shuddered.

Not like I would want to interrupt his sexual escapades. Oh no. I’d probably pay the price for that later on.

“Great,” I muttered, feeling defeated.

A knee nudged mine and I looked up to find Francis watching me, head cocked to the side as he leaned back against the counter, propped up by his elbows. I peered down as his shirt rode up a bit, revealing smooth, slightly tan skin. Despite all that was going on, I couldn’t stop the tingling sensation in between my thighs. My legs tightened a bit and I slowly looked back up to the incredibly gorgeous man in front of me.

His eyes were dark again and he licked his lips. Taking my hand in his, he stood up and I followed suit.

“Fuck him,” he groaned as he pulled my body closer to his, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me close. I swallowed hard as my hands slid up his chest and came to rest on his broad shoulders. “If you need a place to go, my motel room is wide open,” he whispered into my ear, nibbling on the skin of it before kissing down my neck.

I gasped as he bit down on the area between my neck and shoulder and pushed my hips to his in response. He was once again hard and I decided to not ignore my needs anymore.

“Okay.”

~ ~ ~

Just as the door shut behind us, I was slammed against it and Francis’s mouth covered mine. I let out a muffled moan, tangling my fingers in his hair as I kissed back. I took a short moment to realize his hair was indeed as fluffy as it looked. Before I could giggle, his teeth bit down on my lower lip, emitting a gasp from my throat. Taking this to his advantage, he shoved his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch, while his hands kneaded my breasts through my tank.

I ground my hips into his, whimpering as he thumbed my hardening nipples through the thin cloth.

He pulled away, grinning at me. “No bra,” he chuckled airily. “I knew it.”

Rolling my eyes, I yanked him back down into the kiss. It was messy. It was sloppy. It was a mess of tongues and teeth.

It was the hottest kiss I had ever experienced.

What he did next shocked me. He grabbed a hold of my tank in both fists and with a strength I didn’t think he had, ripped the front in half, down the middle and apart. My breasts were free from their restraints and Francis let out something that sounded like a half groan, half growl. His hands were immediately on them again and he was pinching my nipples and rolling them between his index fingers and thumbs.

I tossed my head back with a loud moan as he leaned down and captured one between his teeth, biting down gently before suck it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue simultaneously. After a minute he continued the torture on the other before pulling away.

The look on his face was wicked, and would scare some women away.

But that was the sexiest look yet, and I rubbed up against him some more, toying with the bottom of his shirt. His jacket had been discarded the minute he walked into the room.

I bit my lip, looking into his eyes. “It’s only fair if we get you out of this,” I whispered, lifting the shirt up, up and over his head, his arms raising to help.

Dropping it without a care, I smoothed my hands down his delicious chest and belly. His chest was peppered with light blonde hairs, which disappeared running down his torso until his belly button, where the happy trail started. I hooked my finger into his pants and gave a tug, glancing at him with a smirk.

I shoved him until the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down, a knowing and satisfied look on his face as I kneeled between his legs. I eyed the large bulge in his pants and ran my hand over it, giving it a nice squeeze. Francis’s breath caught in his throat and his hips jerked up.

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me, girl.”

I grinned wickedly up at him before palming his stiff member through the fabric. Soft moans and groans spilled out of his mouth, his head falling back.

I didn’t continue that torture for long. I wanted, no, _needed_ to taste him. I wanted him in my mouth bad. I fiddled with his belt and yanked it off before undoing the button and zipper. Hooking my fingers into his boxers, I pulled them down, Francis lifting a bit so I could get them off. I let them drop the rest of the way, pooling around his ankles. My eyes widened a bit at him. His erection laid against his belly. He was long and thick. Far more equipped than Aaron ever wished to be.

I grabbed a hold of it, watching as his eyes roll into the back of his head as I pumped my hand a few times. Without missing a beat, I lowered my head until my mouth covered the head, sucking it lightly before continuing down his hot shaft.

“Ooohhh shit…” Francis groaned loudly, lifting a hand and running it through my dark auburn locks, holding it back to keep from getting in my face. “Your little mouth is so hot, Christine. Ah yeah!” he bucked his hips as I started pumping what wouldn’t fit in my mouth.

I hummed a bit around his cock, feeling happy when he moaned in appreciation.

With my other hand I slowly fondled his balls, causing him to gasp and let out a string of curses, along with my name and he gripped my hair tighter.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, his breathes becoming uneven. “ _No one_ has ever found that spot. That turns me on more than anything.” As my head bobbed faster, his moans became louder. “Oh shit, Christine. I’m getting so fucking close.” I looked up as his eyes squeezed shut, hearing the warning in my voice in case I wanted to pull away. I didn’t budge. “I’m gonna…” Finishing it with a loud groan, I felt his streams of cum hitting the back of my throat.

I moaned in delight and swallowed every last drop of his seed, watching him watch me.

“Shit, that’s hot.”

I pulled my mouth off of his dick, licking my lips as I grinned at him. He was still as hard as a rock, so he sat up and made me stand.

“Take the rest of your clothes off.” He demanded. “Now.”

I hurriedly did as told, kicking off my flip flops and undoing my shorts before shoving them and my panties off.

Wasting no time, Francis pulled me closer by my hips and buried his face between my legs, sucking my clit as he slipped a finger into me. I cried out at the sensations and gripped his hair. My knees buckled, but his wrapped an arm around my legs, steadying me as he made work with his seemingly talented tongue and fingers.

I could feel a familiar tingling building up in my abdomen and knew I was close. I smiled contently.

I hadn’t felt this in months.

“Oh Francis,” I whimpered as I pushed myself harder into his face. “Oh shit, oh shit. Oh _fuck_!” I cried as he bit down on my clit, looking up at me with his intense green eyes.

As I felt myself on the brink of sweet relief, Francis removed his mouth and fingers from me, smirking as he sucked each of his fingers, moaning softly at the taste of my juices. I gaped at him, the urge to cum overbearing.

“What…” I trailed off, breathing heavily.

Francis kicked off his boots and jeans, leaving him completely naked as well. Yanking me forward, I was forced to straddle his lap. I placed my hands on his shoulders and cried out yet again when he aligned himself with my center and gripped my hips before slamming my body down onto his dick. I cringed, pausing to become adjusted to his size. It didn’t take long for me to start moving.

It was slow at first. Our moans were quiet and his hands squeezed my hips before moving up and grasping my breasts in his hands.

While thumbing my nipples, I gently grabbed his face between my hands and pressed my mouth to his hotly. Our tongues battled as I grinded myself down onto him and he pulled away, let out of feral growl before grabbing my hips again to help move me faster.

“Holy shit, you feel so good.”

I just moaned in reply as he kept hitting my spot repeatedly.

I hadn’t felt this amazing in months. Unlike with Aaron, real moans were falling from my mouth. I was actually nearing my first orgasm in months. And with Francis, I was actually feeling wanted. Sure, it was just sex, but Aaron usually fucked me just to get off. He didn’t actually _want_ me. I was just there for him to toss on the bed and had a vagina for him to use as he pleased. But even though I had just met Francis, and would probably be gone in the morning, he touched me like he actually _enjoyed_ me.

He had already paid more attention my needs way more than Aaron had in months.

It wasn’t long before a wave of ecstasy hit me full on and I arched my back, tossing my head back and crying his name as I came hard and fast around him.

With only two more pumps, Francis shot his load inside me, his fingers sure to leave bruises on my skin from gripping my hips so hard. My name fell from his lips repeatedly and I kissed him passionately, silencing him.

Soon we were both still, just kissing and holding one another. Finally pulling away after a couple minutes, our breathing both uneven, we looked each other in the eye. My heart went into a frenzy under his gaze. I had expected coldness and for him to point at the door and tell me to get the fuck out. But his eyes were soft. It shocked me.

Swallowing hard, I blushed and looked down, suddenly shy again.

“Hey.” It was a whisper, but I heard it and looked him back in the eye. “Are you okay?” His tone held concern and the corners of my mouth jerked up some.

“I-I’m fine,” I said, shaking my head. “That…that was just the best I have felt in months.”

It was slightly embarrassing admitting that and I looked down again, my fingers toying with the necklace around his neck.

“Hey, hey,” he said, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my face to his. He pecked my lips gently. “Don’t be so embarrassed. I’m glad I could give you the satisfaction you deserve like what’s-his-face couldn’t.” He grinned and bit his lower lip a bit, scanning my nude body.

As I felt myself becoming hot again from his understanding and intense gaze, he started to grow hard again, still inside me.

In the blink of an eye, he had me on my back, pinning my arms above my head as he slammed wildly in me repeatedly, leaving me practically screaming in pleasure.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
